


Hope

by Butterflyfish



Series: The Walking Dead one word prompt one shots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of re write of an original TWD episode, in one shot for my Random Word generator series.<br/>I'm annoyed it's not my original idea, but I like it. I hope you do too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a random word generator as I Am not tumblr proficient

She toyed with her long curly blond locks, just a small tendril, wrapping it around her fingers and unwrapping, wrapping, unwrapping, just like that, over and over until he thought he might go mad at the sight of it.

Then there was the pencil, tap tap tap on the table as she thought what she might write to the people who owned this place, a thank you to the unknown for their unwitting hospitality.

He thought it was stupid, at first, no one cared, everyone expected they might get mugged in a world such as theirs now. But her face was calm, serene, and he couldn't stay angry. Hell, perhaps they could stay, create a new group with the chapel of rest's owner when they came home.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he didn't know how, didn't know if he could, if he should. 

"Maybe you don't have to write that letter" he said, instead, and in her eyes he saw something only Beth could have at such a time, with the group split and the prison down.

Hope

 


End file.
